Brighten up The Moment
by Bombsauce
Summary: Hi! got any moments in naruto that just makes you burst out in tears? send em here! i'll TRY to brighten up the moment!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOO!!! Just send in the moments in naruto that you always cry about and i'll brighten up the moment with...**

**randomness! Stupidnesss!! AND MANY MORREE!!!**


	2. Bickering friends and muffins

**Torn Yorick:**

**It's sad whenever I see Naruto and Sasuke fight in the Valley of the End(I hate seeing best friends fight)...okay I don't necessarily cry(though I did the first time...)but you have to admit, it's very sad! Definiately when Sasuke leaves Naruto like that! -sighs- And I thought they'd take him back to Konoha kicking and screaming... Welp, anyways, whether you can brighten that dark moment with comic relief or not, good luck trying.**

_**I'll try as best as i can to try to make people feel better about this particular moment...**_

**OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP**

**Comic Relief:**

Well,i hate to see best friends fight too.Naruto and Sasuke were the perfect best friends.Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto to obtain that sharingan thing (sorry i 4got the name) becuase that he was Sasuke's best friend so that proves they were best friends (not helping,everyone knows that XD) But instead of killing Naruto he spared his life,and b4 that there was a vision of them when they were little (me: awwwww!!) and also that sasuke had an ounce of emotion inside of him.

So realy,three things kinda good came outta that:

A)It proves that they are best friends (hey some people think they hate each other this could be used as good evidence!)  
B)we got an ADORBLE pic there with them younger!XD  
C) It shows us (supposedlly) that sasuke has some human emotion and that he used it towards naruto by sparing his life.(yes it was very sad the way he left him there,but it's better than actually killing him!)

_**sorry,not very good at comic relief..**_

**Stupid Version meant for you to stare at the screen with a dumbfounded expression very shocked:**

Yes,we all know that Sasuke and Naruto were fighting,but what if it was about something even more?

The case of the missing muffin:

Sasuke: CHIDORI!

Naruto:REGESEAN! (sp?)

Sasuke-NARUO YOU WILL PAY!!

Naruto-FOR WHAT?!

Sasuke-YOU STOLE MY MUFFIN!

Naruto-DUDE,FOR THE LAST FREAKIN TIME! I.DID.NOT.STEAL.YOUR.MUFFIN!

Sasuke-THEN WHO DID!

Naruto-ITACHI- -spirals to ground- (oops i 4got,they were still plunging at each other when they had this little chat)

Sasuke-Another reason to kill you! -waves fist angirly at sky-

Naruto-...

Sasuke--coughs up ketchup- MAN! i knew i shouldn't put extra ketchup on that hotdog before i came here!

Sasuke-Well,i'm off to join Orichimaru the become one of his puppets then finnaly gain the power to kill my sworn enemy who also stole my muffin itachi! -skips along-

Naruto--opens one eye then peaks around- MUA HA HA HA HA!! Areggent sasuke! If only he knew...-pulls out muffin-

Sasuke--turns around- Did i just hear someone get up after i almost killed him then pull out a muffin and laughed evily?

Naruto--lays back down-

Sasuke-Good..-smiles then starts skipping down the road-

Naruto--gets up and starts cooing over muffin- Who's my muffin? you are! you are! thats right..sasuke won't et his hands on you now will he? no he won't! o no he won't! -takes bite outta muffin- EWWW banana-nut! -throws muffin-

**Faraway,down the yellow brick road...**

Sasuke- - gets bonked on the head by muffin- MUFFINS! YOU CAME HOME! -looks at muffin angirly- WHO BIT YOU!! -gets down on knees- ITACHHIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

_**Sorry,my first attempt.This was a hard moment to brighten up,there was hardly any good sides to this this thing! XD i tried! I'll try to do better on the next one!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. The Stolen Moment

**Denied Love:**

**Yatta... I'll send you one. This is my favorite tear-jerking moment. It's in the Naruto show, "Conclusion of Tears". This is the final episode where Naruto and Sasuke fights. At the last moment, the Chidori and Rasengan collides. Till then, the black explosion of energy happened and during that moment of the episode, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to entwine their index fingers and smiling like when they were friends. Please brighten up that moment. Randomness, stupidness or any of what you call it. **

**Ja ne, Denied Love **

_**YAY!!! RANDOMNESS!!! I warn you..very random and dumb. and kinda short**_

_**And to ze first review was dat when they met up with the time skip sasuke or when they were at the waterfall?i know this moment takes place at the waterfall..Ehhh. brain hurts...o.0**_

**Random stupid way of trying to make you look totally dumbfounded at the computer screen and forget all about the sadness and just totally lose your mind ranting on how dumb this is:**

**The stolen moment-**

Chidori and Rasengean collide a beam of black explosed then sasuke and naruto were about to entwine their index fingers but then -record scratches- CHEESY MUSIC! SUNSET BACKGROUND!

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"DUDE THIS IS OUR CHEESY-TEAR-JERKING MOMENT!" Naruto Shouted angirly (he was in chibi form..awww how cute)

"Hn" If you don't know,read the ENTIRE series over again

"Gai-sensei! i believe we entered at the wrong place at the wrong time!" Lee shouted

"O how right you are Lee! It makes me proud to be your sensei!" Gai said with tears running down his cheeks

At that moment,Lee and Gai hug each other and totally tookover sasuke and naruto's moment

"Come,Lee! We must spread out youthfulnes throughout the world!"Gai said with a dazed expression on his face.

"O Gai-sensei! you are so full of great ideas! Please tell me what the meaning of life is!" Lee asked with child-like eyes

"You must...WEAR BRAND UNDERWEAR!" Gai said with hs best Pose and most sparkly tooth ever.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Le-"

"O will you too just get off the set!" Yelled the producer.

_**OMG! haha this was so dumb..tee-hee..**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. another interuption by jumpsuitweirdos

**Pale Moonlit Nightsky:**

I wonder why anyone hasn't suggested the part where Sasuke LEAVES...

That was pretty sad...wasn't it?

-cries uncontrollaby-

Or is it just me?

Ok then, consider it a suggestion, if it isn't already!

_I give special props to Pale Moonlit nightsky she is such a swettie-pie,i reccomend her stories,which are CUTE!_

_Anyway,i don't want any flames explaining how dumb this is,i'm TRYING to make it dumb so you'll 4get all about the sadness and rage on and on about how stupid it is!_

**The stupid-random-way-made-to-make-you-stare-at-the-screen-with-complete-dumbfoundedness-and-rage-on-about-dumb-this-is-and-forget-all-the-sadness...**

"PLEASE,SASUKE! DON'T LEAVE! Sakura said with tears flowing down her cheeks

"After all this time...you're still annoying" Sasuke said with such coldness

Out of nowhere,the dreaded sunset background came with even MORE cheesey music

"YOSH! Sakura,i realize this is a touching moment for you.So i have gracialy offered to share my sunset background with you,so that you will love me forever!" Lee said while doin is ever-so famouse pose.

Sakura shivered,while Sasuke's eyes twitched.Sakura stuttered,fearing for her life,"T-thats great Lee"

The producer was getting mad,"LEE! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOUR SCENE ISN'T ON UNTIL A FEW MORE EPISODES! UNTIL THEN,GET LOST!"

Lee had a wonderful,youthfull idea,"So that my sakura-chan worries for me,therefore proving our everlasting love?

"Uhh,sure let's go with that.." Said the producer of Naruto,desperate to get rid of the weird jumpsuit dude.

"Then i shall get lost the best that i can!" Lee happily skipped off set to get lost for his dear Sakura-chan.

"OK! Le'ts Take it from the Top!" Yelled the director.

"Sasuke-kun...why?" Sakura said sadly as tears flowed freely down her pale moonlit cheeks.

Then,once again that background and cheesey music came back...

"Have you seen my youthfull pupil,Lee?" Said Maito Gai as he sparkled his tooth and showed his thumb,"He told me about this scene and i figured he could use a back-up background since he let you borrow his!"

Now Sasuke was getting annoyed,"Hn.Why don't you get lost WITH him? i'm sure he'll be happy to have his favorite sensei along with him in the wilderness" Gai couldn't help but smile as he skipped along to the woods.

"Okay,can we do this WITHOUT any interuptions?" The director and producer said at the same time.

**waahhhh!**

**it wasn't ranom enough!**

**i'm loosing my touch :(:(:(:(:(:(:(::(**


	5. TT i sorry!

**D.O.B.E: OHMYGAWD! I am SO sorry guys! i thought SOMETHING was bound to hit me by now-!**

**Sakura: Hits D.O.B.E's head**

**D.O.B.E- . not THAT something! anyway i wanted to let you guys know that i PROMISE i'll have the next chapter up by next week,if not,feel free to hit me with a skillet!**

**Sakura: Holds up Skillet**

**D.O.B.E IT HASN'T BEEN NEXT WEEK YET!!**

**SAWY!**

**now shut-up . **

**naaaaaaaah j/k!**

**wuv you bye!**


End file.
